A Small Moment
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: George is walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, when he happens upon a group of students, including one very special girl.


**Hey guys! First of all, I promise to go back to A Chain Of Events soon. I;m just finding it hard to a) get back into writing mode after such a long break and b) find time to proofread and upload a new chapter. **

**I've been a fan of George and Luna as a couple for a while now, but have never written a fic about them before. This idea randomly hit me a couple of nights ago, so for the last couple of evenings I've been writing this short little thing as an attempt to get back into the swing of things. I hope it's worked, but, we shall see. **

**I'm pretty pleased with this - seeing as it's about my third one shot, and definitely the shortest. But, tell me what you think. It was great fun to right, I felt as if writing about the chemistry between the two came naturally, and it was so easy to get Luna's character onto paper, and George, who's refused to do what I want in previous fics, was pretty good as well.**

**During the story, I make a point about the twins, and people's perception of them. We only really see them as pranksters in the books, Harry is friends with them but not that close, but I feel that, actually, their a lot more than that. It irritates me when people can't acknowledge that, and I imagine that Fred and George would get tired of no one being able to tell them apart, despite how much they joke about it, as well as the constant comments about how all they do is joke around and they're not intelligent. **

**Wow, this is a long author's note. It went slightly off topic, but ah well.**

**One final thing, if anyone's actually bothering to read this author's note, Harry Potter, and the Weasley twins do not belong to me.**

Whistling, George rounded the corner of one of the many seemingly endless corridors of Hogwarts, slowly making his way to the hidden passageway he and Fred were using to make their products, ready for the opening of their joke shop.

He was about to reach the portrait that concealed it when malicious laughter reached his years. Frowning, he changed direction, heading towards the spiteful voices. He paused, hidden by a corner column, able to see what was going on, but where no one could see him.

"Isn't that right, _Loony_?"

"Go on, answer!"

Luna stood there, chin tilted up, and staring determinedly past the taunting girls, who were blocking any possible escape route she may try to take.

"You're mum was even madder than you, wasn't she? It's hardly a surprise she died, probably had no idea what she was doing."

"She should have been locked up in the mental wing at St. Mungo's!"

"It's too late for her, but it's not too late for you, Loony!"

"We promise to visit you."

George's jaw and fists were clenched, his previous good mood had long since deserted him upon hearing the bullying of Luna.

He stepped out from the shadows he had been lurking in, forcing himself to calm down, and plastering an impossibly fake grin on.

"Hello, girls. What's going on?"

Immediately their attention snapped to him, and they smiled and simpered at him. He only just resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Hey. Can we help you with anything?" asked the one who appeared to be the ringleader.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Luna, there's something I really need to talk to her about."

At the sound of her name, Luna's attention snapped to him, and she looked in his direction for the first time since he had appeared.

"Hello George, how are you?"

He smiled indulgently at the dreamy younger girl. Since the first time they had met, Ginny introducing them at the DA meeting in the Hog's Head, Luna had been able to tell him and Fred apart. George wasn't sure how she did it, but he wasn't about to complain. Even though he and Fred enjoyed confusing people, they loved it when people saw them as two separate beings, not just interchangeable substitutes for each other.

"I'm good. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private."

"Why on earth do you want to talk to her?" blurted out one girl, seeming unable to keep her spiteful, hateful comments to herself.

"Because, unlike some I could mention," said George, looking at her pointedly. "I appreciate Luna's opinion, and enjoy spending time with her." He turned to face Luna fully. "You coming?"

She nodded, smiling lightly, stepping towards him. He, in return, threw an arm casually across her shoulders, bringing her close to his side.

Once they'd rounded the corner, and were no longer in hearing distance of the girls, George dropped his arm from around Luna and spun her around to face him.

"Why do you let them get away with that, Luna?"

"Get away with what?"

"The bullying. The snide comments. Judging you when they don't even know you."

"I don't really let them get away with it, I just don't care. Do you care?"

"Of course I care! You're a great girl, Luna, really great, and I hate seeing everyone having a go at you, especially when they don't know anything about you. It makes he want to use our whole supply of Skiving Snackboxes on them, without the antidotes, and with the painful side effects that occurred before they were perfected."

Luna let out a light, airy laugh. "There's no need for that, George. They don't bother me, not really." She paused, looking thoughtful, seeming to consider what they had just said for the first time. "Although just now was hard – no one's ever brought up my mum before."

George watched as tears started to well up, acting on instinct and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll hex them into last century for making you cry, Luna, I promise."

Luna hugged back tightly. "Thank you, George, but really, don't get into trouble for me."

"It'd take a whole lot more than Umbridge and her damn quill to stop me defending you, Luna Lovegood, although, after seeing you in the DA, I'm sure you could cope perfectly well on your own."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, George. I should go though, I have an essay to finish. I'll see you soon, though?"

He nodded, releasing her from his arms just before she got up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, before skipping away from him, her long blonde hair swinging against her back.

**Please read and review my first George/Luna fic. (What's their ship name? I don't think I've come across it before - Guna? Leorge?)**


End file.
